This present invention relates to equine boots. More particularly, the present invention relates to a long-wear equine diagnostic boot for the lower limbs of horses and, even more particularly, for use at the fetlock area of a horse. The fetlock is the common name for the metacarpolphalangeal and metatarsophalangeal joints (MCPJ and MTPJ) of horses, large animals, and sometimes dogs. It is the projection of the leg of a horse behind the joint between the cannon bone and great pastern bone, often bearing a tuft of hair.
Equine boots are described in various ways to indicate their specific uses. A variety of such boots include, but is not limited to, equilibrium stretch and flex flatwork leg wraps, all-purpose galloping boots, shipping boots, single lock brushing boots, dressage sports boots, therapeutic no-bow wraps, etc. The present invention is a boot designed specifically to monitor and diagnose physiological conditions of the horse over an extended time period. Thus, it is referred to as a diagnostic boot.
The boot is designed to retain and secure a variety of wireless electronic devices. These devices may monitor and gather data such as pulse, pulse pressure, blood pressure, hydration, respiration, blood volume and hemorrhaging for diagnostic purposes. The devices also slave up to other devices, such as a temperature patch and pulse oximeter. The devices may be non-invasive and wireless physiological monitoring systems. They may be powered by lithium polymer batteries and include a high accuracy pressure sensor, an ARM processor, a flash memory and blue tooth communication (Bluetooth transceiver).
The prior art for horse boots is extensive and includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,443,763; 6,918,236; 5,579,627; 5,441,015; 5,363,632; 4,420,411; and 2,194,921. This prior art teaches and discloses flexible wraps and boots which support and restrict movement at the fetlock joint.
Most current equine boots are manufactured of dressing materials which hold heat and moisture against the horse's leg which may cause injury to the horse. The present invention is designed not only to secure and retain an electronic diagnostic device but also be designed for extended wear through the use of breathable, lightweight, and washable materials. This present invention provides fixed alignment ribs for disposition proximally along the outside of the deep digital flexor tendon in the groove formed in the horse's leg. This allows for enhanced capture of the digital pulse for use in diagnosis and for maintaining alignment of the electronic diagnosis device during use. The prior art does not teach the features and elements of the present invention.